Rosario&Vampire: Demon King
by storyteller316
Summary: It is now the final year at Yokai Academy, and Tsukune and friends have to deal with a new threat. Will Tsukune be able to defeat the new enemy with his new powers, or will the Yokai world be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1: Final Year

We join Tsukune Aono who is eating breakfast at his house dressed in his Yokai Academy green jacket and tan pants.

"Tsukune slow down or you're going to choke," said Kyoko Aono his cousin who was sitting next to him and was wearing the girl version of the school uniform.

"Sorry Kyoko, I just don't want to be late," said Tsukune as he kept eating.

"You sure you're not in a hurry to see Moka?" asked Kyoko. Tsukune almost choked when she mentioned Moka.

"I take that as a yes," said Kyoko with a devilish grin. The two then left the house to catch the bus. Later on the Yokai Academy bus the two of them were setting on the same bus seat.

"Hey Tsukune, isn't the bus driver kind of creepy looking?" asked Kyoko as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I've gotten used to it," said Tsukune as he looked out the window.

"Hey girl, this you first time going to Yokai Academy?" asked the bus driver who's face was covered in the shadow of his hat.

"I visited last year, but this is my first time being a student," said Kyoko.

"So you know how weird that school is then?" asked the driver as he kept driving and let a cigar at the same time.

"Yeah, I know about it," said Kyoko.

"Good, so you know to watch your back then," said the driver as he lifted his head and reveled small glowing eyes, a French mustache, and a smile like a killer's. The bus then drove into a tunnel that started to glow all sorts of colors.

"Whoa," said Kyoko as she noticed all of the colors. When the bus reached the end of the tunnel it was parked in front of a scare crow sign with a pumpkin head that was standing next to a dead tree, behind the tree was a lake with water as red as blood.

"I never get use to this place," said Kyoko with a creeped face.

"Come on, the school's this way," said Tsukune as he started walking away. The two then followed a dirt road through a cemetery.

"This is real creepy," said Kyoko as she looked at all of the tomb stones.

"Hey, did you hear something?" asked Tsukune as he stopped to listen.

"Tsukune stop trying to scare me," said Kyoko who was already scared about their surroundings. A sound then came out of the forest that sounded like a bell.

"What was that?" asked Kyoko in a scared voice as she hid behind Tsukune. All of a sudden, something big hit Tsukune in the back knocking him down to the ground.

"What was that?!" asked a scared Kyoko. She then noticed that it was a girl wearing the same uniform as she and had pink hair and green eyes.

"Oh, it's just Moka," said Kyoko who was now a lot more relaxed. Moka then looked at Tsukune with a worried face.

"Oh no, I did it again," said Maka as she checked on him.

"Man, am I all ways going to meet vampires like this?" asked Tsukune as he sat up.

"Are you ok Tsukune?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Tsukune as he stood up.

"Oh, hi Kyoko, you're going to Yokai now?" asked Moka.

"Yeah, oh Tsukune your bleeding," said Kyoko as she noticed a small scratch on his forehead.

"Your blood smells different Tsukune," said Moka as she smelled the air around him.

"That's probably the vampire blood you injected into me two years ago," said Tsukune. The scratch on his forehead then healed to where it looked as if it was never there.

"How did you?" asked Moka with a confused voice and shocked face.

"Back when I fought your father I got my abilities for a little bit, then this summer they fully came out," said Tsukune.

"Then you're a vampire now?" said Moka who was really surprised.

"Not really, I'm acutely haft vampire, I called Ms. Nekonome and she told me that haft of my blood is still human after she did some tests," said Tsukune.

"That's so cool," said Moka as she hugged him. A bell then rang in the distance.

"Oh no we're going to be late," said Moka. The three then ran to the school. In homeroom the teacher was taking role.

"It's nice to see everyone again, but I do wander were Ms. Akashiya, Mr. Aono, and the new student are," said the teacher who had blond hair, a white button up shirt, red framed glasses, and a necklace with a bell.

"Ohh, that Moka she better not be drinking Tsukune's blood again," said a blue haired girl who was wearing the girl uniform without the jacket.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Nekoname," said Tsukune as he, Moka, and Kyoko ran in. As they entered the room they tripped over their own feat. Moka landed on top of Tsukune, their lips coming together as she fell, and Tsukune tried to catch her by the shoulders but instead cot her breasts.

"Ow you to ok?" asked Kyoko as she sat up. She then noticed how the two had landed on top of each other.

"Hey Moka that's not fair," said the blue haired girl as she got out of her chair, ran up to them and pulled her off him.

"It's not what you think Kurumu," said Moka with a red face.

"Oh so we didn't see you fall on Tsukune, kiss him, and him grab your breasts," said a little girl who came up behind her dressed in a witch outfit, who had brown hair and eyes, with the school skirt, as grouped Moka's breasts.

"Yukari cut it out," said Moka with an even redder face.

"Hey I want to kiss Tsukune to," said a girl with purple hair, blue eyes, a white baggy shirt, the school skirt, striped knee socks and tennis shoes.

"Mizore!" yelled the other girls.

"Wee, looks like this writer has some crazy ideas for this story," said a tiny bat that flew in through one of the windows.

"Wait, Kou!" said everyone at once.

"Doesn't that mean?" asked a scared Tsukune .

"There you are Moka, now die," said a girl with red hair, and wearing a red version of the school uniform. She then grabbed Kou who turned into a giant spiked mace and she brought him down on them.

"Kokoa's back!" yelled everyone. Tsukune then put his right hand up and cot Kou, even though there was so much force behind him.

"You really shouldn't have done that," said Tsukune as he stood up, with his eyes closed the whole time.

"But how, you always have those girls fight for you since your human," said Kokoa.

"Human!" yelled everyone else. Kyoko hid behind the other girls so no one would see her.

"Yeah, that was thin, but now I'm haft monster," said Tsukune as he opened his eyes reviling that they had turned blood red and his pupils had become slanted.

"No way, you're part vampire now," said Kokoa who was a little scared.

"Yep, now say good bye," said Tsukune as he shoved on Kou so strong that it sent Kokoa and him through the wall.

"Whoa, he's strong," said Kurumu.

"But how did he turn into a vampire?" asked Yukari.

"It must be from the blood Moka gave him a few years ago," said Mizore.

"Uhh," said Tsukune as he fell to the floor.

"Tsukune!" yelled all of the girls at once. Meanwhile at a shadowy castle, in a torch lit room.

"My lord, I have bad news," said a voice out of the shadows.

"What is it?" asked another voice.

"The boy, Tsukune, has wakened the vampire blood in him," said the first voice.

"Yes, I sensed it a while ago, however he has not yet learnt how to control the fool extant of his power," said the second voice.

"What do you want me to do about this?" asked the first.

"Keep an eye on him, if he tries to learn to control his powers, then kill him," said the second voice.

"Right, Lord Balor," said the first voice. Lighting then struck showing the face of the first voice being that of a gargoyle.


	2. Chapter 2: The trueth is out

"Uh, what happened?" asked Tsukune as he opened his eyes, noticing that he was in his dorm room.

"Tsukune you're awake," said all the girls as they jumped on him to hug him.

"Hey guys, did you bring me here?" asked Tsukune as he looked at all of the girls.

"Yeah and we're sorry for what happened earlier in class," said Kurumu with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah I remember that," said Tsukune as he sat up with his right hand on his forehead because of the pain he had.

"Are you sure you're ok to sit up?" asked Moka who was the most worried.

"I'll be fine, it's just that the vampire haft over took the human blood in me, meaning that I couldn't keep up with it," said Tsukune.

"If you need blood, I'd be more than happy to let you bite me," said Kurumu as she jumped on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" said the other three as they looked at her with murders eyes as their monster energy took a physical smoke like form.

"I don't need blood," said Tsukune as he forced Kurumu off of him.

"So you don't eat blood?" asked Moka who was real surprised.

"Exactly, it's because of my human blood cancels the thirst for blood," said Tsukune with a yawn. All of a sudden a black haired guy with a red head banned wearing the boy's school uniform barged in.

"Hey Tsukune is it true?" asked the guy.

"What, that I'm part human, because that's true," said Tsukune.

"Seriously, bro do you know how much people have been talking about this, there is now even a rumor going around that the head master might start allowing humans in to Yokai," said the guy.

"Is that really true Ginei?" asked a surprised Kurumu.

"I'm being serious, by the way if your haft human now, that means your cousin here is full human, right?" asked Ginei as he looked at Kyoko with weird eyes.

"Yes she is, and don't even think of touching her," said Tsukune as his eyes turned red.

"All I want are a few picks," said Ginei as he held up a digital camera and had a smile on his face.

"Oh, are you a photographer?" asked Kyoko.

"Not the type you would like," said Kurumu as she took the camera from Ginei.

"Hey give that back," said Ginei. A pan then fell on top of his head out of thin air, knocking him out cold.

"Hehehe, that's what you get for messing around with a witch in the room," said Yukari as she held up her wand.

"Here, take a look at the kind of pictures he takes," said Kurumu as she handed the camera to Kyoko.

"Oh my," said a shocked Kyoko. The pictures on the camera were up skirt shots and even a few from the girl's dressing room.

"Oh come on, you can't really blame me can you?' asked Ginei as he came back to his senses.

"Toss it here Kurumu," said Tsukune as he held up his right hand. Kurume then tossed the camera to him.

"What are you going to do Tsukune?" asked Ginei with a nerves face.

"Here," said Tsukune as he tossed the camera back to Ginei.

"You're giving it back," said Ginei with a confused voice.

"Yeah, but the memory card is dead," said Tsukune as he held up the card and crushed it with his fingers.

"Oh come on," said Ginei as he cried over the death of his pictures. Everyone else started laughing at the fact that he would cry over such a thing. The next morning before homeroom everyone was gathered in the room waiting on the teacher.

"Hey Tsukune, I can't believe you've been a human this whole time," said a guy sitting next to him.

"Yeah, sorry about lying to you guys," said Tsukune.

"So Moka and the others were the only ones who knew?" asked the guy setting in front of the first.

"Yeah, and I lied about being the one who took down the head of the discipline comity, that was actually Moka," said Tsukune.

"Class take your seats please," said Ms. Nekoname as she walked in. Everyone took their seats like she told them too.

"Everyone I have good news, it turns out that we have two more students who just arrived today," said Ms. Nekoname. Everyone started to talk about this in light tone of voices.

"Alright, alright quit down now, everyone help me welcome Mr. Bill Horseman and his sister Ms. Mady Horseman," said Ms. Nekoname. A tall boy with blond hair and brown eyes walked in with a shorter girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Actually we're step siblings," said Mady who had a slight squeaky voice.

"Why don't you tell us about your self's," said Ms. Nekoname as cat ears and a tail appeared.

"Ms. Nekoname your ears and tail," said a boy in the class.

"Oh my, it happened again," said Ms. Nekoname. The ears and tails then disappeared.

"This stays between us, ok?" asked Ms. Nekoname.

"Ok," said Bill and Mady, Bill had a slightly deep tone to his voice. Just then a lady with brown hair and eyes, wearing a pink overall dress and sleeves walked in.

"Ms. Nekoname I was sent by the head master to bring Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Ginei Morioka, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, and Kyoko Aono to him," said the woman.

"What's going on Ruby?" asked Yukari with a confused voice.

"I was told to bring you with me nothing else, I was also told to bring them with me," said Ruby as she pointed at Bill and Mady. A few minutes later in a dark room lit by candles.

"Welcome my guests, you should know that not a lot of people have been a loud in here," said a man wearing a white robe.

"Sir, what's this about?" asked Tsukune.

"A powerful enemy has awaken, his name is Balor, he's a demon who is trying to get out of hell to take over this world then the human one," said the man as a picture of a red skinned monster with yellow eyes and horns appeared on a table that they were standing around.

"Now that's a face only a mother can love," said Kurumu with a disgusted look. A man with white hair, red eyes, and wearing a black and red outfit with a black cape walked in.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Maka in a shocked voice.

"I'm here because of this meeting, sorry that I'm late Tenmei," said Moka's dad as he joined them around the table.

"It's ok Issa," said Tenmei.

"Alright Tenmei has told you about Balor wanting to take over both worlds, but what he didn't tell you is that the three dark lords sealed him in the underworld hundreds of years ago," said Issa.

"So you two sealed him away?" asked a surprised Ginei.

"Not just them, I did to," said a voice at the door. When everyone looked over at the voice they were shocked to see the bus driver.

"Wait, your one of the three dark lords," said all of the students.

"Yep, and I've been working as the bus driver to keep an eye on you all," said the bus driver as he smoked a cigar and walked over to the table.

"To keep an eye on us, why?" asked Tsukune.

"Well, all but Kyoko, and Bill and Mady Horseman," said the bus driver.

"But why us?" asked Kurumu who was a little mad that he did not answer Tsukune's question.

"Because your friendship with Tsukune, and all the fights you have had up till now was to prepare you for this fight," said Issa.

"So you're saying we have to fight this Balor guy?" asked Tsukune. The three dark lords just nodded their heads.

"No way I'm fighting, I'm not a monster," said Kyoko with a scared face.

"Don't worry you won't be fighting, but you will use these beads to keep in contact with them," said Tenmei as he handed her several beads on a string.

"How?" asked Kyoko.

"We let you in role because we know you can keep a secret, and you have a strong connection with everyone that can be used as a link using these beads to let you know things that are happening with everyone," said Tenmei.

"That's so cool," said Kyoko as she took the beads.

"Excuse me, but where do we come in this thing?" asked Bill with an annoyed voice.

"You two are going to take Tsukune to the four trials," said Issa.

"How do you know about the four trials?!" asked Bill who's voice changed to an angry one.

"Don't forget that we're the dark lords, we know everything about this world," said the bus driver.

"Fine, but why should we take him?" asked Mady with an angry voice.

"Because it's the only way to make his powers stronger without making him full vampire, also not all of Balor's powers work on haft lings, so he needs to be able to control his monster haft along with his human haft," said Issa.

"So our lives are on his shoulders, guess we'll have to take him," said Mady. Tsukune had an un-easy look on his face. Meanwhile at Balor's castle.

"Lord Balor, I'm afraid your resurrection has already been figured out by the dark lords and they're going to train Tsukune by having him fight the four trials," said the gargoyle monster.

"Then go to that world and kill him Garblur," said Balor as he sat on a thrown.

"Right my lord," said Garblur who then left.


	3. Chapter 3: The trial begins

"Hey Tsukune, you ready?" asked Bill as he and Mady walked into Tsukune's room.

"Yep let's go," said Tsukune as he put a bag on his right shoulder. The three then left the school gates and head into the cemetery.

"Tsukune!" came Moka's voice from behind them. When he turned around he saw Moka running up to them.

"Moka what is it?" asked Tsukune.

"Here, it's from the whole team," said Moka as she handed him a five pointed star necklace which had no two points the same. In the middle it had the Japanese characters for Yujin.

"Friends," said Tsukune as he read the characters.

"It's so you know we're always with you, the silver point with a wolf head carved in is for Ginei, the pink one with the brown wand is for Yukari, the blue one with black wings is for Kurumu, the baby blue is for Mizore, and the pink one with puncher marks is mine," said Moka as she pointed at each the tips.

"Thanks Moka, and I promise to come back," said Tsukune as he put the necklace on.

"Alright let's go," said Mady. The three then took off once again. A few days past since the journey to the four trials had started, and the three have gone far away from the school.

"How far are the trials?" asked Tsukune as he and the other two walked on a mountain path.

"It's another two hundred feet," said Bill who was several feet ahead of them.

"So, you dating that Moka girl?" asked Mady as she walked beside Tsukune.

"No we're not dating," said Tsukune who was a little sad sounding.

"But you like her, don't you?" asked Mady.

"It's hard to explain, but I actually like her, and her inner-vampire self as will," said Tsukune.

"So, they're the same person," said Mady.

"Actually their more different than you might think, the inner-Moka is so mean that she would kill me if I got in her way, I've lost track of how many times she's hit me so hard that I felt like I was going to die," said Tsukune with a nerves smile.

"Then why do you like her?" asked Mady. Before Tsukune could say a word a roar came from up ahead. What they saw when they looked up was Garblur standing there.

"Is that a gargoyle?" asked a surprised Tsukune.

"First time seeing one?" asked Bill.

"Yep, but I have seen a lot uglier monsters," said Tsukune.

"Tsukune Aono, you're journey to master your powers ends now," said Garblur as he stud with his arms crossed.

"Tsukune, run when I tell you to," said Bill as he and Mady stud in front of him.

"It's our job to protect this place, so run to that cave, that's where the trails are," said Mady.

"I'm not leaving you two," said Tsukune who was determined to help them.

"You got to," said Mady with a series face.

"Alright," said Tsukune. Mady and Bill then readied themselves for battle.

"I want Tsukune, not you two," said Garblur who was a little angry.

"Sorry but he has to run," said Bill. Tsukune then took of using his vampire speed to run past them and into the cave.

"What the heck, he got away," said Garblur. Bill and Mady then ran by him.

"We won't let you go, Greek Wall," said both of them at once as they transformed to their monster forms. Bill was a centaur and Mady was a Scylla. A giant wall then appeared around both of them and went all the way to the side of the cliffs beside the cave. Meanwhile with Tsukune who was in a pitch black darkness.

"Man, they could have told me it was this dark in here," said Tsukune as he ran a hand alongside the walls.

"If you have that much trouble seeing, use your vampire site," said a girlish voice out of the darkness of the cave.

"Who are you?" asked Tsukune as he stopped walking and looked around for the source of the voice.

"I'm Enas Mati, I'm the first of the four challenges," said the voice.

"Alright, but I don't know how to use my powers, that's why I'm here" said Tsukune.

"I know, and the way to use the vampire site is to think of the best site you've ever seen, that is the secret to vampire sight," said Enas.

"That should be an easy thing," said Tsukune as he imagined Moka standing before him. Suddenly, he was able to see the whole cave in a bright red color.

"Wow," said Tsukune, his eyes were the same red as what he was seeing. Next, he continued to walk through the cave until he reached a dead end in the form of a big cave.

"Now what?" asked Tsukune.

"Use you vampire strength on the right wall," said Enas.

"Last time I used it, I fainted," said Tsukune who was a little worried about what would happen.

"Last time you were worried about yourself, this time think of how people are going to be if you fail here," said Enas. Tsukune closed his eyes and thought of his friends and family dying by Balor's hand.

"I won't let that happen," said Tsukune with a deep and angry voice, as he opened his eyes and punched the wall breaking a hole in it.

"Well done, you learnt to control your speed, sight, and strength," said Enas from inside a room that was on the other side of the hole.

"Where are you Enas?" asked Tsukune as he looked around the room.

"I'm here," said Enas as the rest of the stone wall crumbled way and a female cyclops walked out.

"So you're a cyclops, wait did you say I got control of my speed?" asked Tsukune.

"Yes to both, you used your speed to get in the tunnel, and the reason you were able to do it is because you knew you had to do what you needed," said Enas.

"Really, so all I have to do is think of is the reason I need to move fast enough?" asked Tsukune who then moved twenty feet in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa, I didn't even realize I did that earlier," said Tsukune in shock.

"Yes it came on so fast you didn't even realize it, also you are going to achieve two more powers and the next one is flight," said Enas.

"Wait, I get to learn to fly, Moka can't even do that," asked Tsukune.

"Yes, a power that most vampires don't have anymore, a change in vampire DNA caused a lot of them to lose it," said Enas.

"Whoa," said Tsukune.

"Now go to the next room, and get to it," said Enas. Tsukune then walked into the room that he had opened, which had a small tunnel in the back. Meanwhile, outside with the others.

"Heh you two think you can beat me with this wall?!" asked Garblur as he punched the wall, which in return shattered his stone arm.

"This wall is strong enough to survive an atomic bomb," said Mady.

"Yeah, well I can regenerate my limbs," said Garblur as his hand regrew and became bigger from the rocks on the ground flying up to his shoulder and down.

"Come on Tsukune, this shield isn't going to hold for long if he can make his hand grow," thought Bill to himself. Back to Tsukune who just reached the end of the tunnel.

"Whoa, that's a long drop," said Tsukune as he stood on a cliff edge, which was at least a two hundred foot drop.

"You must be the one Enas told me about," said a dog and bird hybrid monster that was flying above Tsukune.

"And you're the next trial monster," said Tsukune.

"Yep, and I'm here to teach you to fly," said the monster.


	4. Chapter 4: The test of flight

"So, how do I fly?" asked Tsukune as he stud on the cliff edge.

"First, my name is Sag Moor, and second, in order for you to fly you must think of a moment that you felt you're strongest at, and once you have taken off you will be able to fly without a worried," said the creature.

"Thanks Sag, oh and my names Tsukune Aono," said Tsukune.

"Well then, you ready Tsukune?" asked Sag as he flew in front of him.

"One more question, how do I land?" asked Tsukune.

"Once you're over the area you want to land at, just adjust the angle that you're flying at, it's that easy," said Sag.

"Thanks," said Tsukune with a smile. He then closed his eyes and remembered the fight he had with Moka's father. Suddenly he begun to float off the ground by a few inches. Meanwhile outside Bill and Mady were still holding the seal the best that they could.

"How long has Tsukune been in there?" asked Mady who was starting to get real exhausted.

"At least two hours," said Bill who was just as exhausted.

"That means he's on the second challenge now, right?" asked Mady.

"Who knows, he might not have even made it to the first challenge yet since time moves slower in there," said Bill.

"Heh, you two having some trouble," asked Garblur whose hands were combined into a giant hammer bigger than a bus.

"Heh, we can still go on," said Bill with a slight smile. Back to Tsukune who was three feet off the cliff edge.

"Whoa this is so weird," said Tsukune who was a little bit wobbly.

"It will feel that way for a while, now go through these rings till you reach the next cliff," said Sag as several golden rings appeared in the air.

"Alright here goes," said Tsukune before he took off flying through the rings which vanished behind him. After three minutes of bobbing and weaving through rings he finally reached a new cliff side.

"Well done Tsukune Aono, now that you have learnt to fly, next for you is to learn how to create force fields, which will be taught to you by my friend Villarrica, and you will need it to survive his test," said Sag. The next door then opened in the side of the cliff.

"Good luck Tsukune," said Sag. Tsukune then walked in to the dark tunnel with confidence.

"Everyone, wish me luck for this next test," said Tsukune as he held the necklace that Moka had given him. Now back to Yokai Academy where everyone has gathered in the newspaper club room.

"Hey Kyoko, how's Tsukune doing?" asked Moka who was a little worried.

"He's doing good, he has already finished the first two challenges," said Kyoko as she held the beads that Tenmei gave her and had her eyes closed.

"I wish we could have gone with him," said Kurumu with a bum face.

"Yeah, but only Bill and Mady could so they can keep the location a secret," said Yukari.

"That girl had better not get too close to my Tsukune," said Mizore as she blew some mist out of her mouth at a window and started drawing Tsukune's face.

"What do you mean your Tsukune, you stalker," said Kurumu in an angry voice as her finger nails grew in length.

"Who are you calling a stalker, I haven't stalked anyone for the last four chapters of this book," said Mizore as her right arm turned into ice. All of a sudden two golden wash pans hit them in the head, knocking the two down on top of each other as they blacked out and their skirts flipped up revealing their underwear.

"Yukari," said Moka as she went to check on them.

"Hey I'm not going to have those boobzilas kill each other," said Yukari.

"You know I'm surprised you're not jumping at the opportunity to get a picture of that, Ginei," said Kyoko.

"I've learnt that taking pictures of these girls will get me killed a while ago," said Ginei.

"Yeah I guess so," said Kyoko with a forced smile.

"Wee, so what will happen in the next chapter, and will this writer come up with even crazier things for these girls?" asked Kou as he flew in.

"Wait, not again!" yelled everyone including Mizore and Kurumu who just woke up.

"Don't worry, lady Kokoa is with your dad right now getting her punishment for the Lilith's Mirror incident last year," said Kou as he flew over to Moka. Everyone gave a sigh of relief from hearing the good news. Now back to Tsukune who just walked into a cave that had a lava pool.

"Whoa is this the throat of a volcano?" asked Tsukune as he looked up and saw the sky.

"Yes it is, Tsukune Aono," said a voice from the lava pool.

"Who's there?" asked Tsukune as he turned around.

"I'm Villarrica, and I'm the third challenge monster," said the voice. A lizard walking on two legs then came out of the lava.

"Whoa you're a cherufe," said Tsukune.

"And you're going to walk through that lava to get out of here," said Villarrica.


	5. Chapter 5: Test of survival

"Wait, walk through the lava?" said Tsukune with a freaked face.

"Don't worry, I will teach you how to use a force field to protect you," said Villarrica.

"Alright so how do I use it?" asked Tsukune.

"To use a force field you have to think of who all you wish to protect, because the more the more people you want to protect, the bigger it will be," said Villarrica.

"Just think of who I want to protect," said Tsukune. A giant force field that was big enough for forty people to fit in then grew around him.

"Impressive size, now let's see if it can hold up to this," said Villarrica as he through a huge rock at Tsukune which shattered when it hit the force field.

"Whoa, it actually held up to that big of a rock," said Tsukune as he looked at the spot where the rock had hit him.

"Yes, now go and walk through the lava," said Villarrica. Tsukune walked over to the lava, took a big gulp with a nervous expression, and walked right in. Meanwhile, Bill and Mady were still holding Garblur back, but hardly.

"Hehe, you two look like you're getting week," said Garblur as he kept hammering their own force field.

"We won't give up so easily," said Bill whose face showed that he was in a little bit of pain.

"Yeah, and I bet that Tsukune is finishing the third test already," said Mady. Back with Tsukune who was walking under the lava.

"Man I don't even know if I'm going the right way," said Tsukune. All of sudden Villarrica swam up next to him and motioned for him to go up. Tsukune then tilted his head up, which forced his force field up toward the surface.

"The exit is over there," said Villarrica as he pointed to the other side of the lava pool.

"Oh, so I was going in the right direction," said Tsukune. He then continued across the lava's surface. Now to Yokai Academy where the entire group was gathered in the headmasters office.

"Tsukune's reached the end of the third challenge," said Kyoko as she held the beads in the air.

"Good that means he's close to the final test," said Kurumu.

"Yeah, but that challenge is not going to be as easy as the first three," said Tenmei.

"Why is that?" asked Moka.

"Because the fourth challenge isn't him learning any abilities, it's him fighting with the ones he has already learnt, and if he loses he will die," said Issa as he sat in a chair with his eyes clothes.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?!" asked Moka who was real angry at him.

"Because you would have told him, which would have made him chicken out," said Issa. This made Moka so mad that she slammed her hands down on the table.

"If you think he's a coward, then you're died wrong," said Moka.

"Yeah, he's taken on tons of monsters to help us, he even stopped the other Moka from killing me," said Kurumu.

"He also shielded me from a lizard man and had his back seriously cut in the proses," said Yukari.

"Let's not forget that he befriended me even after I accused him of all the perverted things I did on my first few days here," said Ginei.

"And he saved me from myself when I was down and wanted to just die," said Mizore.

"See, he's done something for every one of us," said Moka.

"And what did that stupid human ever do for you?" asked Issa who was a little mad at his daughter.

"Let's start with him getting me out of Kuyou's attack path a few years ago after I gave him my blood, or when he went to you to get this stupid rosary," said Moka as she grabbed the rosary and broke it off the choker around her neck.

"Moka you took the rosary off by yourself," said Yukari in shook.

"I did?" said Moka as she looked at the rosary in her hand. Now back to Tsukune who was standing at the third test's exit.

"Nice job on getting this far, but the next challenge is going to be the toughest yet," said Villarrica.

"Let me guest, it will be a test to see how well I can fight with my powers, right?" asked Tsukune who knew it had to be something along those lines.

"Exactly, now go," said Villarrica. Tsukune then moved on to the next challenge. Meanwhile outside the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon.

"Man, Tsukune's going to get out of there when it's pitch black out," said Bill who was showing the exhaustion of holding the shield.

"We need to hold on," said Mady who was also exhausted.

"Soon this wall will crumble," said Garblur as he pounded on the shield.

"Come on Tsukune," thought both Bill and Mady. Now back to Tsukune who had reached the final chamber.

"Whoa this is one big cave," said Tsukune as he looked around at a rectangle shaped cave.

"You must be Mr. Aono," said a voice from somewhere in the cave.

"Who's there?" asked Tsukune as he looked around.

"I'm Lupbalour," said the voice. All of a sudden a huge dragon with a wolf's head appeared before him.

"So you're in charge of the final test?" asked Tsukune.

"Yep, now take this," said Lupbalauras he shot fire out of his wolf mouth aimed straight for Tsukune.


	6. Chapter 6: The last test

"Looks like he wasn't all that strong after all," said Lupbalour as the flames engulfed the entire area around Tsukune.

"Don't you go thinking I'm week enough for just this to take me out," came Tsukune's voice from inside the flames.

"What," said Lupbalour with a surprised face. Tsukune then walked out of the flames with his force field around him.

"Very good, you protected yourself, but this is a battle," said Lupbalour.

"So then I should fight back," said Tsukune as he leapt in the air and punched Lupbalaur in his wolf face, and with that one punch Lupbalaur fell to the ground as Tsukune flew in the air above him.

"That was a good hit, but this fight is not over yet," said Lupbalour he stood back up.

"You're right, it's not," said Tsukune as he flew at a high speed to get behind Lupbalaur and this time he kicked him to the ground.

"That was also a good hit," said Lupbalour he tried standing up while whipping some blood from his face.

"This test's over Lupbalour," said Tsukune as he floated down to the ground.

"What do you mean it's over?" asked Lupbalour.

"This test wasn't just to see how well I use my powers, but also to see if I knew when to stop fighting, am I wrong?" said Tsukune the a series expression.

"Hehe, you're smarter than I thought, but remember that Balor is the enemy so don't show any mercy when you fight him," said Lupbalour as he stood straight up.

"I won't, now how do I get out of here?" asked Tsukune. Lupbalaur then pointed at a wall that had a piece of it crumble away.

"Take that tunnel and hurry," said Lupbalaur.

"Thanks," said Tsukune as he ran through the tunnel. Meanwhile outside, both Bill and Mady where so exhausted that the field was starting to grow holes in it.

"Hehe, this shield won't last one more hit and neither will you," said Garblur. All of a sudden the side of the hill on the left of the force field started to crumble sending dust into the air.

"What's going on?" asked Garblur as he shielded his eyes from the dust.

"You said you wanted to fight me right, so let's fight," said Tsukune as he walked out of the dust.

"So I take it you finished the trials?" asked Garblur. Bill and Mady both then fainted and the field shattered into tiny particles.

"Heh, but before I kill you, I'll kill these two," said Garblur as he swung his fest at both of them, but was stopped by Tsukune who caught it with just his right hand.

"I see you learnt to control your speed and strength," said Garblur as he jumped back away from him. After jumping back, Garblur adsorbed more of the rocks from around them.

"So you can take and re-construct your body using rocks around you," said Tsukune.

"That's right, but I can also monopolize the rocks around me too," said Garblur. A spear made of rocks then shot out of the ground behind Tsukune, but was bounced off by his force field.

"No way, you can use a force field," said a surprised Garblur.

"That's not the only thing I can do," said Tsukune as his eyes glowed bright red. Suddenly, he used his speed and flight to get behind Garblur, grabbed him by the shoulders and through him into the sky, then flew up above him and kicked Garblur back to the ground.

"Tell Balor that my friends and I won't let him get Earth or the Yokai world," said Tsukune who was still in the air.

"You little, uh," said Garblur as he fainted, and fused with the rocks around him.

"Looks like I have to carry you two back," said Tsukune as he picked Bill and Mady up then headed in the direction they had come from.


	7. Chapter 7: Tsukune's return

Two days after Tsukune's fight with Garblur, he had finally reached Yokai Academy's front gate.

"You two ok?" asked Tsukune as he looked at Bill and Mady who were walking right behind him.

"We'll be find," said Bill. Mady and he were still exhausted from holding the forces field for so long.

"Yeah we just need a few days to rest up," said Mady as she moved her shoulder in circles since it was bugging her a little.

"Tsukune!" yelled Moka as she and the other girls ran out of the school toward them.

"Hey guys," said Tsukune as he ran toward them. Moka and he then gave each other a big hug when they ran into each other.

"I missed you," said the two at the same time.

"Hey Moka don't hog him for yourself," said Kurumu as she grabbed Tsukune by his right arm and held it against her chest.

"Hey don't leave me out of this," said Mizore as she grabbed Tsukune's left arm and held it to her chest like Kurumu was.

"No fare, I don't have a chest like all of you, so I can't do that for him," said Yukari as she jumped on to Tsukune's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This will make for a nice picture," said Ginei as he held his camera up to take pictures of all of them.

"Don't even think of it," said Tsukune who then used his speed to get the camera out of his hand and made all of the girls fall to the ground.

"How did you do that?!" asked a surprised Ginei who also fell to the ground, but out of surprise.

"I have a lot of new abilities, now if you're going to take a picture make it a team photo, not one with them clinging on to me like that," said Tsukune as he gave the camera back.

"Hey Bill mind taking the picture?" asked Ginei as he walked up to him.

"Sure," said Bill as he took the camera and Ginei joined the group.

"Ok, say cheese," said Bill as he stud in front of them, ready to take the picture.

"Cheese," said everyone at the same time. Bill then took the picture as everyone smiled.

"Thanks bro," said Ginei as he took his camera back. As Ginei was talking to Bill, Tsukune was talking to Moka when he noticed her missing rosary.

"Hey Moka where's your rosary?" asked a shocked Tsukune.

"Right here, I took it off by myself a few days ago," said Moka as she pulled the rosary out of her pocket.

"Does that mean there's no inner-Moka anymore?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm still here you idiot," came a voice from inside the rosary as its gem changed to an eye shape.

"Whoa, so she's stuck in the rosary now?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah, apparently I separated us, now she's stuck in the rosary, and I have all of her powers," said Moka as she put the rosary back into her pocket.

"Wait, if you have the powers, then by putting the rosary back on will just give you her body and personality, that would be the only change," said Tsukune.

"My dad said the same thing," said Moka.

"Hey Tsukune, I need to talk to you for a minute," said Mady as she pulled him a way the sleeve of his jacket.

"What is it?" asked Tsukune as they stud at least ten feet away from the others.

"You should ask her out," said Mady in a whisper.

"What, are you crazy," whispered Tsukune back.

"You told me you liked her, and we have that field trip to the human world where we have one free day away from the teacher in just a few days," said Mady. Tsukune sighed and walked back over to Moka, ready to ask her the question.

"Hey Moka, I have a question for you," said Tsukune.

"What is it Tsukune?" asked Moka.

"You know we have that field trip coming up soon," said Tsukune who had a real nervous voice.

"Yeah," said Moka.

"On our free day how would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Tsukune.

"Is this date going to be just as friends or more then friends?" asked Moka as she started to blush and kind of stop eye contact with him.

"More than," said Tsukune whose entire face was red since he was nervous.

"I would love to," said Moka as she gave him another big hug. Meanwhile up in the headmaster's office.

"So, how impressed are you?" asked Tenmei as he sat at his desk and Issa stood looking out the window.

"What should I be impressed about?" asked Issa with an angry voice.

"That Aono boy, he actually defeated the four trial monsters, and asked your third oldest daughter out," said Tenmei.

"I give him credit for the four trials, but I'm not letting him go on a date with my daughter alone," said Issa as he picked a phone up that was on Tenmei's desk.

"Who are you calling?" asked Tenmei.

"Some people to help me keep an eye on them," said Issa with a fangy smile.

"Hello?" asked a girls voice over the phone.

"It's me, I need you and your sister," said Issa.


	8. Chapter 8: The date

It has been several days since Tsukune arrived back at Yokai Academy and now it's the last day of the field trip, and right now Tsukune and Moka are at a mall in down town Tokyo.

"Oh, Tsukune look at this toy kitten," said Moka as she picked up a stuff animal out of a bin.

"It's nice, but I thought you would like this tiny bat holding the heart too," said Tsukune as he picked up the small stuffed bat.

"Ah, they're both cute," said Moka as she took it and held it in the other hand.

"Well their both only two yen so I can buy them both for you," said Tsukune.

"Really, thanks," said Moka as she hugged him. Around the corner two girls wearing trench coats, hats and sunglasses were watching them.

"Kahlua and Akua checking in," said one of the girls, who had tanner skin than the other, into a purple cell phone.

"What do you have to say Kahlua?" asked Issa from the other side of the phone.

"All the two of them have done is buy two stuff animals so far today," said Kahlua.

"Well keep an eye on them just in case," said Issa.

"Sis get back," said Akua as she pulled her around the corner.

"What is it?" asked Kahlua as she put her phone away.

"That boy Tsukune was looking this way, I think he might have seen you," said Akua as she motioned in Tsukune's direction with her index finger.

"Are they still there?" asked Kahlua. Akua then raised her head over the small shelf they were hiding behind.

"I don't see them," said Akua.

"Then we need to find them quickly," said Kahlua. The two then ran out of the store to catch up to them. Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka were walking past the food court.

"Hey Moka, want to get a bite to eat at the food court?" asked Tsukune.

"That sounds great," said Moka. After getting their food the two sat down at the same table.

"You know I've never had nachos before," said Moka.

"Really?" asked Tsukune.

"Really, because of how life was for me here originally I never had the chance to make friends or anything," said Moka.

"Well you can try mine, and if you don't like them I'll get you something else," said Tsukune.

"Thanks Tsukune," said Moka with a slight giggle. She then took a bite of one of the cheese covered chips.

"Mmm, these are good," said Moka with a smile.

"Glad you like them," said Tsukune. A few tables over Kahlua and Akua were watching them.

"Uh, I can't believe Moka likes these," said Akua as she spit into a napkin.

"Actually, I like them too," said Kahlua as she took a chip and eat it.

"I guess it's a matter of taste," said Akua.

"Hey, they're on the move again," said Kahlua as she noticed the two leaving. They then followed them around a corner but was surprised to find them waiting there for them.

"I take it that you two were following us even before the toy store?" asked Tsukune as he stud with his arms crossed.

"You did spot us," said Kahlua.

"Tsukune told me on the way to the food court, so why are my big sisters spying on us?" asked Moka.

"Well you see," said Akua as she tried to beat around the bush.

"Your dad had them spy on us," said Tsukune.

"This guy's a lot smarter than we thought," said Kahlua as she removed the sunglasses and hat, revealing the blue eyes and long blond hair that lay under them.

"Dad worries about things too much," said Akua as she removed her sunglasses and hat, her eyes were green and she had short brown hair.

"I know that I'm the third youngest, but you two, stop following us," said Moka.

"Moka watch out," said Tsukune as he jumped behind her and stopped a stone spear using his force field.

"Tsukune what was that?" asked Moka.

"Garblur I know your there," said Tsukune. All of a sudden a laugh came out of no were, suddenly Garblur come out of the stone floor.

"Is that a gargoyle?" asked Akua in shock.

"Meet Balor's second in control, Garblur," said Tsukune.

"I lost that spot when I lost to you, but this time I have the advantage with all of these humans around," said Garblur with a smile.

"Man, he's right, I can't fight here," said Tsukune as he looked at all of the humans that were outside the ally.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Kahlua as she clapped her hands and a doom that hid them from the people on the other side appeared.

"What is this?" asked Garblur in an angry tone of voice.

"It's a field to keep humans away," said Akua.

"Good, then I can beat him without worry," said Tsukune. He then used his speed to get up close to Garblur then started punching him.

"Take this," said Tsukune as he punched Garblur hard enough to send him flying backwards.

"You damn human," said Garblur as he coughed up dust.

"Tsukune next time you hit him aim for his head," said Akua.

"Why?" asked Tsukune.

"Because, inside every gargoyle's head is one stone that keeps them together," said Kahlua.

"Got it," said Tsukune as the colors of his eyes changed to red, allowing him to see a red glow coming from Garblur's head. Next, he ran over to Garblur using his vampire speed, grabbed him by the arm, through him into the air, and jumped up and kicked him in the head sending him back to the ground.

"Darn… it," said Garblur as he fell to pieces.

"Man that's going to be a mess to clean up," said Tsukune as he walked toward the others.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up," said Akua. With just a snap of her fingers the whole mess was cleaned up.

"Wow," said Tsukune. However, his mood changed when he saw the sad face on Moka's face.

"What is it Moka?" asked Tsukune in a worried tone of voice.

"It's just that today didn't go as we planned," said Moka.

"You're right, it was better than I thought, excluding that little fight," said Tsukune as he looked at her with a smile.

"What," said a surprised Moka.

"Today was great because I got to meet your other sisters, and the only reason they're here is because your father was worried about you which is normal for any father," said Tsukune.

"Whoa, he can make dad sound like he actually cares," said Akua.

"Oh Tsukune," said Moka as she jumped onto Tsukune, rapping her arms around him before she gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Moka you just," said Tsukune with a shocked face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," said Moka with a bright red face of embracement.

"It's ok, it felt kind of good," said Tsukune.

"Oh, dad is seriously going to be mad about this," said both Kahlua and Akua at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9: A relm of darkness

Once Tsukune's class got back to the school he and the others were taken to the headmaster's office in order to get their strategy ready to take on Balor.

"Because of the attack in the human world we have to take the fight to Balor sooner than we had first planned," said Tenmei.

"We're going to Balor's home dimension?" asked Moka who was not so sure about going to the enemy's own world.

"That's right, but we can't go with you, if we set foot in his world the barrier protecting both the human and Yokai worlds will be shattered," said the bus driver.

"So it's up to all six of you," said Issa.

"Don't worry I'll clobber anyone who gets in our way," said Yukari as she held her wand up.

"I'll scratch the faces off of any of Balor's henchmen," said Kurumu as he nails grew longer.

"And I'll freeze all of them solid," said Mizore as her right arm turned to ice, along with her hair.

"I'll also help, and if I meet any girls down there," said Ginei as he held up his camera. Some droll was even coming from his mouth as he thought of it.

"That's it," said Kurumu as she went to slash Ginei's camera with her nails, but was stopped by Tsukune grabbing her wrest.

"Why did you stop me Tsukune?" asked Kurumu in shock of him grabbing her like he did.

"Because he gave me an idea," said Tsukune.

"I did?" asked Ginei in shock. Twenty minutes later they were out at the bus stop standing by the scarecrow.

"Alright you all know the plan?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah, when Balor is defeated we are to meet up outside his castle and contact Moka's father to open up the exit portal," said Ginei.

"Ok you all ready to go?" asked the bus driver.

"Ready," said everyone at the same time.

"Alright, gate of hell open your iron doors to a low these six passage," said Tenmei as he held his right hand out. On the cliff side, a giant iron gate formed from the rocks.

"The second you all step inside the gate its door will close and submerge it's self into the mountain side till the spell is said again," said Tenmei.

"Alright guys this is for both the human and Yokai worlds," said Tsukune. All six of them then jumped into the portal.

"All our hopes lay on their shoulders," said Issa.

"It's ok, those kids have been through tough spots before and pulled through alright," said the bus driver.

"Yeah but Balor is the biggest one yet," said Tenmei. Meanwhile inside the portal of black and red lights.

"So exactly where are we supposed to land?" asked Kurumu.

"Tenmei told me it will be right outside the castle wall, so get ready for a fight, because we're most likely to have one when we get out of here," said Tsukune.

"You know Tsukune, ever since you turned into a vampire you've changed," said Ginei.

"Not really, I'm just focused on this fight and what I have planned for after words," said Tsukune.

"And what's that?" asked Moka.

"You'll find out once Balor is defeated," said Tsukune. The exit portal then opened, spitting them out in front of a tall wall.

"Wow so this is hell," said Kurumu as she looked around at the barren wasteland that they had ended up in.

"I don't see anyone on the wall or on the other side of it," said Tsukune as he looked around with his red eyes.

"Alright then what about getting through that wall?" asked Yukari.

"Ginei if you would," said Tsukune as he moved out of the way.

"Good thing there's a full moon here," said Ginei. He then bent over as his shirt ripped in the back from him transforming into his fool werewolf form.

"Oh yeah, time for this wall to come tumbling down," said Ginei before he ran so fast that all you could see of him was a blur and broke a hole right through the wall.

"Wow, that was fast," said a surprised Yukari.

"And strong," said Kurumu.

"WA ho..!" howled Ginei from the other side of the wall.

"Nice work wolfy," said Tsukune as he and the others walked through the hole, then took off for the castle.

"Stop right there," came a female voice out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" asked Tsukune as he and the others looked around.

"I'm Chamily," said a blond haired girl with green eyes that was wearing a black shirt and skirt as she appeared out of the nowhere.

"A chamila," said a surprised Ginei.

"What's a chamila?" asked Tsukune.

"They're a chameleon monster, they're special ability is warping the light around them so they blend in with the background, and that's just the type of monster I would love to photograph," said Ginei as he transformed back to his human form and took out his camera from his pocket.

"What do you mean photograph?" asked Chamily with a confused face.

"You see I like taking purvey photos of girls and thought maybe the girls down here would like that, actually have you thought of being a model, because you got the looks for it," said Ginei as he walked up to her.

"You think I can make it as a model?" asked Chamily as she moved her hair out of her face.

"Oh I defiantly do, now how about you let my friends go ahead, then you can call your girlfriends and invite them to be photographed along with you," said Ginei.

"Alright go ahead," said Chamily as she waved the others on. The rest of the group left them there, knowing that this is why Tsukune had him come along.

"I can't believe that actually worked," said Kurumu as she looked back at the two. She then noticed a bunch of girls running toward them, each anxious for the photograph.

"Wow, it looks like Ginei is going to be busy," said Mizore.

"I hope he has a lot of memory cards on him," said Yukari.

"It's Ginei, of course he does," said Tsukune as they entered the main castle.

"Which direction?" asked Kurumu as they all stood before two stair cases.

"The one on the left," said Tsukune. Meanwhile Ginei was taking pictures of two of the girls who were striking crazy poses.

"Take your time guys, I'm in heaven right now," thought Ginei to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: The monsters on the way

Inside Balor's castle, Tsukune and the others were climbing the spiral stare case that they had taken.

"Man, how far up do these stairs go?" asked Kurumu.

"Just a little further," said Tsukune. At the top of the stairs was a big wooden door that came into sight as they topped the stairs. Once they were at the top, they all ran inside the room that it led to. Once they were all in the room, the door slammed behind them before it vanished.

"Whoa, what's with this room?" asked Tsukune as he looked around the room which had a giant pool in it that connected to each side wall and another door on the other side of it.

"An indoor pool that connects to both walls, wait that means we have to swim across then right?" asked Yukari.

"But I can't tough water," said Moka.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you across," said Tsukune as he knelt down to let her on his back.

"I won't allow you to leave," said a female voice from the water.

"Who's there?" asked Tsukune as he stud back up. All of a sudden the water took the form of a woman.

"I'm Aqua the fourth general of Balor's army," said the creature.

"You're a liquly a monster made of pure H2O," said Mizore with a slight angered face.

"So you know about my people," said Aqua with a proud voice.

"Yeah I know about them, and I will be the one who fights you today," said Mizore as she swung her right arm which was frozen, dislodging icicles that froze Aqua and the water around her.

"Go now, the ice won't last long," said Mizore as she waved the others to move on without her.

"Are you sure Mizore?" asked Tsukune who was a little worried.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm the only one here who can fight a water monster," said Mizore as her hair and other arm turned to ice.

"Ok, Moka get on," said Tsukune as he knelt back down. Moka then climbed onto his back before he took and jumped over the entire frozen pool.

"Yukari get on my back," said Kurumu as her wings and tail appeared.

"Right away boobzilla," said Yukari as she climbed on.

"Call me that again and I'm dropping you," said Kurumu. When they landed on the other side they left through the exit. Once they all where through the door it vanished and Aqua broke free from the ice.

"Looks like you're stuck fighting me," said Mizore. Aqua just slung her arm toward her, slapping Mizore into the wall behind her. Meanwhile, with Tsukune and the others who were climbing more stairs.

"Are you sure she will be fine?" asked Kurumu.

"Mizore can freeze her, what could we do to Aqua?" asked Tsukune.

"That is true," said Kurumu who knew that she had no chance of beating a water monster. When they reached the top, the group found that there was two doors this time.

"Ok which one do we take?" asked Yukari.

"This can't be, the next set of stairs is between the doors," said Tsukune as he looked at the wall with his red eyes.

"It must be a sacrifice thing," said Kurumu.

"What do you mean?" asked Moka with a confused face.

"One person has to go into each room for the others to move on," said Kurumu.

"If that's so I well take the door on the left," said Yukari.

"And I'll take the door on the right," said Kurumu. Both of them stepping forwards as they took their challenge.

"Are you guys sure about this?" asked Tsukune.

"Yep," said both Kurumu and Yukari at the same time before walking into the rooms, and once in, the doors vanished and a new one appeared right between where the other two had been.

"I hope they will be ok," said Tsukune before he and Moka went into the doorway. Meanwhile in the room Yukari had gone inside.

"This room was a warped space in it," said Yukari as she floated in the room that was a purple space with floating objects all around.

"Oh, another witch, it's been so long since I saw another one of my kind," said a woman's voice from somewhere in the room.

"I thought I felt the monster energy of a witch in this room," said Yukari as she turned around and saw a woman wearing a black and purple hat along with a dress in the same colors.

"I'm Spacesha and now you're trapped here forever," said the woman. Meanwhile in the room Kurumu had chosen.

"There are plants all over this place," said Kurumu as she looked around the room which was filled with all kinds of plant life.

"So a succubus has flown into my jungle," came a voice from somewhere from above her.

"Who are you?" asked Kurumu as she looked around.

"I'm Planty the nature pixy, and you're died plant food," said the voice. Suddenly, several vines shot out for her back.

"I don't think so," said Kurumu as she turned around and sliced the vines with her nails.

"How dare you cut my vines," said Planty. Vines then shoot out at Kurumu from all directions.

"Bring it on," said Kurumu as she started slicing the vines one after another. At the same time, Tsukune and Moka had reached the next door.

"Moka you realize you're going to fight whoever's on the other side of this door, right?" asked Tsukune.

"Don't worry, Inner Moka's got this," said Moka as she pulled the rosary out. She then placed the rosary on the choker around her neck. Her hair went from pink to a light silver and her eyes turned blood red like Tsukune's.

"It's been a while Tsukune," said Inner Moka with a smile on her face.

"Sure has been, now let's go," said Tsukune as he opened the door. When they walked into the room they were shocked at who they saw.

"No way, I thought he was died," said Tsukune in a freaked voice.

"Oh I'm not died," said a man with long blond hair and yellow eyes that was standing in the middle of the room.

"Kuyo," said Inner Moka.

"It's been a while Moka, last time you beat me with the help of your werewolf friend, then I was locked away in this dimension, but now it's just going to be me and you," said Kuyo as blue flames surrounded him and his shirt disappeared.

"Tsukune go," said Inner Moka.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsukune with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine," said Inner Moka with a determination in her eyes that Tsukune had not seen in so long.

"Alright," said Tsukune as he ran to the door.

"You should have kept him around so you could have said you goodbyes," said Kuyo as he shoot a fireball at Moka. Meanwhile Tsukune was running up another spiral stair case.

"Ginei, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, Moka, I promise to beat Balor and make it back to Yokai together with you," thought Tsukune to himself. When he reached the top of the steps, he ran right for the next door.

"Welcome Tsukune Aono, to your death," said Balor who was sitting on his throne.


	11. Chapter 11: Tsukune Vs Balor

"I'm not going to let you take neither of my home worlds Balor," said Tsukune as he walked further into the room.

"And how are you going to stop me when you're all alone, even if you're haft vampire do you really think you're stronger than me, a full-fledged demon?" asked Balor.

"I'm never alone, and my powers are good enough to beat you," said Tsukune he vanished from sight.

"Oh please, is that all you got?" asked Balor as he swung his right arm, knocking Tsukune into a nearby wall, making him spit up blood.

"How did you?" asked Tsukune as he fell to his knees coughing up more blood.

"I am a god class monster, even a full S-class monster such as a vampire can't hold a candle to my strength," said Balor as he stood up from his thrown and walked over to Tsukune.

"I'm not going to back down, I have too many people relying on me," said Tsukune as he tried standing up.

"What, like your human parents?" asked Balor as he picked Tsukune up and punched him into another wall. When Tsukune fell from the wall to his knees he spat up even more blood.

"Or maybe it's those stooped monsters at Yokai," said Balor as he walked over to Tsukune to hit him again.

"You forgot my human friends," said Tsukune as he stood up.

"Having humans and monsters for friends and the blood of both of them, this makes you nothing more than a freak," said Balor as he kicked Tsukune up into the ceiling. He then fell back to the ground spitting blood up for the third time.

"I'm still not giving up," said Tsukune as he got on his hands and knees. When he looked at the ground he found the star from his necklace which had broken off from this last punch.

"Do you want to know something, everyone who's fighting your friends are under my mind control," said Balor.

"You mean their being controlled?" asked Tsukune.

"Exactly, even Kuyo, he was the first to fall under my control, I made him build the Security Enforcement Committee in Yokai just so I could have some fun," said Balor.

"So it wasn't him but you who almost killed me back then," said Tsukune.

"You would have died if it wasn't for those girls and the werewolf trying to protect you," said Balor.

"You know what, you were wrong about me being alone earlier," said Tsukune as he grabbed the star and stood up.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Balor with a confused face.

"You see this star, each point represents one of my friends and the center represents me the one thing that unites them," said Tsukune as he pointed the star at him.

"So your friends are always with you in spirit, so what?" said Balor who was not impressed.

"So what is that not just their spirits are with me, but their powers too," said Tsukune. All of a sudden the star started to glow and Tsukune's shirt ripped off as the star merged with his chest, making his own monster energy stronger than ever.

"What is this, his monster energy is four times as strong as before and still climbing," thought Balor as he shielded his eyes from the force of Tsukune's energy. Meanwhile, everyone had stopped fighting once they had sensed Tsukune's energy.

"Tsukune," said everyone at the same time.

"That's Aono's monster energy, it even surpasses my own," said Kuyo. Back in the room with Tsukune and Balor, Tsukune's monster energy had just settled down.

"Your monster energy might have gotten stronger, but," said Balor as he was interrupted by Tsukune kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him down to the ground.

"That was faster than a werewolf," said Balor with a freaked face as he turned to face Tsukune.

"That's because I added werewolf speed to my vampire speed, basically that was the speed of a werepire," said Tsukune.

"That means you can tap into your friends' powers," said Balor as he stood back up.

"Yep, now how about this," said Tsukune as he swung his right arm which shot shards of ice out at Balor freezing him solid.

"Whoa that actually worked," said Tsukune as he looked at his hands.

"I'm not done yet," said Balor from inside the ice as he used his own energy to shatter the ice into tiny shards.

"Neither am I," said Tsukune with a smile on his face. Balor then ran at him but Tsukune dogged by using his full speed.

"How did he," thought Balor.

"Take this," said Tsukune as his nails grew longer and stabbed right into Balor's shoulder.

"You bastard," said Balor as he coughed up blood.

"How about we take this outside?" asked Tsukune as his nails turned back to normal. Suddenly with one kick, he sent Balor flying through the wall that his thrown sat in front of, and Tsukune jumped out the hole in order to follow him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ginei as Balor landed several feet away.

"I'll kill him for that," said Balor as he stood up.

"Balor?!" said Ginei as he watched him stand up.

"You're not going to kill anyone," said Tsukune as he landed on the ground a few feet from him.

"You still think you can beat me?!" asked Balor as he ran toward Tsukune.

"Ice cage," said Tsukune as he held out his right arm. A cage made of ice then appeared around Balor.

"What is this?!" asked Balor with rage in his voice.

"It's a magical cage made of ice," said Tsukune.

"Magical or not I can still break it," said Balor as he started punching the bars.

"That cage won't break so easily, now take this, nail skewer," said Tsukune as he held his left hand out and light shoot out of all five of his fingers and stabbed into Balor, one each limb and one in is chest.

"What is this?!" asked Balor in a full outrage as blood ran dawn his lip.

"Power sealment," said Tsukune as he held out both arms. The spikes in Balor then started to glow, all of a sudden they shoot out of him and into the ground digging further in to the ground by the second.

"What did you do?" asked Balor who was out of breath.

"I sealed all of your abilities into this whole diminution, making you weaker than any other monster," said Tsukune as the cage vanished.

"Wait, that means my hold over all of these fools is gone," said Balor.

"Exactly, now you will be alone once again," said Tsukune.

"Don't tell me," said Balor in a mad tone of voice and with an angry face.

"Yeah, you were put down here when you tried taking over both worlds from Yokai, because being alone is the one thing you can't stand, and the reason you hypnotize people is so they would be around you," said Tsukune.

"You bastard!" yelled Balor as he ran at Tsukune ready to threw punches.

"Rest in peace," said Tsukune as he kicked Balor in the head, knocking him out.

"Whoa," said Ginei. Suddenly, the star in Tsukune's chest popped out right into his right hand.

"Tsukune!" said Kurumu as she and the others came running up to him.

"Hey guys," said Tsukune before they jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

"Hey can I get some help?" asked Inner Moka as she came out of the castle holding Kuyo up on her shoulders.

"Moka, Kuyo," said Tsukune as he got up and stared to run toward them.

"Kuyo!" said everyone in shock.

"How is he alive?" asked Kurumu.

"Just call Issa and tell him to open the portal," said Tsukune as he helped Moka.

"We're not taking him with us," said Ginei.

"Tenmei told me to bring him and anyone else but Balor, so everyone here is getting out," said Tsukune with a look in his eyes that told the others not to mess with him.

"Issa we need an exit," said Ginei into a tiny mirror that Issa had given him so they could communicate with him. Once the portal had opened, the people that had been trapped in hell were the first to leave.

"Hey Tsukune, what was it that you were planning to do now that the mission is over?" asked Moka who was back to her normal self.

"Tenmei and Issa told me of one more mission I can help them with," said Tsukune.

"What kind of mission?" asked Yukari with a confused face.

"Turning Yokai Academy into a school for monsters and humans," said Tsukune with a straight face.

"What?!" yelled everyone else at once in surprise.

"It was actually your father's idea Moka," said Tsukune.

"But he hates humans," said Moka.

"To quote what he told me 'you have impressed me a little Tsukune Aono, so I'm going to allow your filthy human kind into Yokai,' and those were his exact words," said Tsukune.

"That's great," said Moka as she hugged Tsukune and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go home," said Tsukune as he motioned to the others.

"You know we're happy for you two since you're going out now, but we're still a little jealous," said Kurume.

"Don't worry, maybe we can fine some new guys," said Yukari.

"Maybe I will fine a human boy who likes stalkers," said Mizore with a weird look in her eyes.

"Hey I can keep the photos I took right?" asked Ginei.

"Yeah you can keep them," said Tsukune as they all entered the portal.


	12. Epilog

Fifteen years have now past since the show down with Balor and its now parents' day at the new Yokai Academy.

"This school hasn't changed all that much," said Tsukune as he walked with Moka down the hallway of the school building.

"I know, and what were the odds that Moky was placed in our old classroom?" asked Moka.

"I know, and odds that she would be in the same class with the other's kids is even bigger," said Tsukune as they walked into their old classroom after knocking on the door. When they walked in they saw four girls fighting over a boy.

"Hey come on guys get off of Reny," said a girl with green eyes and brown hair.

"No way Moky he'll be my boyfriend," said a girl with blue hair and hazel eyes.

"No he's not Kurumi, he'll be my boyfriend," said a girl who looked exactly like Mizore.

"No he's my boyfriend Mizry," said a girl with green eyes and blond hair wearing a witch's hat.

"Come on guys I just want to be friends," said Reny who had brown eyes and hair.

"Looks like our kids are just like us," said Kurumu as she walked up to Tsukune and Moka along with the others.

"Hey guys, so how long has this been going on?" asked Tsukune with a worried voice.

"Since we got here," said Ginei.

"Then shouldn't we stop them?" asked Tsukune.

"Be my guest," said Ginei. When Tsukune walked over to the girls he gave them a quick little slap on their heads to get their attention.

"Hey what's the big idea, oh Mr. Aono," said Kurumi as she and the others turned around.

"Dad," said Moky as she gave Tsukune a hug.

"Hey Moky, alright girls get up and apologize for disrupting the class," said Tsukune with a series look on his face.

"We're sorry," said all of the girls to Ms. Nekoname who looked the same as she did all those years ago.

"Here let me help you up," said Tsukune as he held his hand out to Reny.

"Thanks Mr. Aono," said Reny.

"Call me Tsukune," said Tsukune with a kind smile.

"Thanks, it won't be easy being friends with those girls will it?" asked Reny.

"If their anything like their moms, they will stop when you finally get a girlfriend, but they will still be good friends to have," said Tsukune as he looked at both sets of girls with a smile still on his face.

The end


End file.
